veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales: Oliver and Company
VeggieTales: Oliver and Company is a spoof of Oliver & Company. Appearances *Oliver is a green asparagus His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth wears a brown hat and shrit. *Dodger is a tomato wears a gray hair *Tito is a Cucumber He Wears A Dress And A Tan Cowboy Hat. *Einstein is a tall asparagus who wears a monocle on his right eye and a tuxedo. *Francis is a blue caterpillar who grows a black mustache and eyebrows. Francis wears a red turban and a dark red vest. *Rita is a Rhubarb wearing a pink gown *Fagin is a Yellow Gourd He Wears a Red Hat & A Shirt. *Sykes is a tall zucchini wears a blue hat wear a white hair eyebrows and shrit withe a red tie wears a blue jacket *Roscoe is a fick orange gourd wears a peach hair wears a red glasses with yellow dots wears a red shrit and white jacket and a three yellow buttons *Desoto is a yellow gourd wears a peach hair wears a red glasses with yellow dots wears a red shrit and white jacket and a three yellow buttons *Jenny is a tall orange carrot with blonde hair and freckles and wears a green shirt with a blue blouse and wears glasses. *Winston wears a blue pirate hat with yellow skull and a blue coat *Georgette is a blueberry. Her hair shifts from brown to blonde. She is usually seen with blonde hair and two short ponytails and a black bowtie and earings and yellow glasses. Characters * Himself / Oliver - Junior Asparagus * Himself / Dodger - Bob the Tomato * Tito / Scottish Larry - Larry the Cucumber * Einstein - Archibald Asparagus * Francis - Khalil * Rita - Petunia Rhubarb * Fagin - Mr. Lunt * Themselvess / Roscoe and DeSoto - Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd * Sykes - Ichabeezer * Jenny Foxworth - Laura Carrot * Winston / Himself - Pa Grape * Georgette - Madame Blueberry * Louie - Bruce Onion * Scottish Scooter Scenes #Theme Song #Bagpipes and Kilt Belts #"Once Upon A Time in New York City" #One Bad Tomato #"Why Should I Worry?" #Dodger's Gang #Bad Company #An Asparagus in the Gang #"Streets of Gold" #A Heist Backfires #"Red Velvet" Silly Song #"Perfect Isn't Easy" #"Good Company" #Rescuing Oliver #Bitter Reunion #Asparagus-napped! #Fagin's Last Chance #Jenny and Fagin #Rescue Mission #Subway Chase #Jenny's Birthday #God Made Our Differences #End Credits Characters * Junior Asparagus, Petunia Rhubarb, Laura Carrot and Madame Blueberry (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Archibald Asparagus and Mr. Lunt (voiced by Phil Vischer) * Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) * Khalil (voiced by Tim Hodge) * Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Bruce Onion (voiced by Terry Crews) * Scooter (voiced by Jim Poole) Category:Episodes